When Love Returns
by BookLover1182
Summary: Its a letter story. Kimberly gets a break up letter from Tommy, shortly after words her sister killed in a car crash leaving her custody of her Nephew Conner McKnight. How can Kim deal with this. Find out in When Love Returns
1. Chapter 1

When Love returns.

**I do not own The Power Rangers or anything with them. I just Own Christine, Breanna, Bruce, and Kimberly and Tommy's Kids okay. Power Rangers are owned by Haim Saban and or Disney.**

**Chapter 1**

_May 12, 1996._

Kimberly Ann Hart came running though Reefside Hospital to the reception desk was. "Hi my name is Kimberly Hart, I was called about my sister and brother in law Kaylee and Cedric McKnight are they here and what happen" Kimberly asked the nurse. "The doctor will be right with you, but for now take a seat" the nurse stated while looking at Kimberly and so a swelling belly on her. The nurse being a midwife "I'm sure you know that stress isn't good for the baby." The nurse stated. Kimberly looked at her belly with a loving gaze "I do" Kimberly said with tears in her eyes "Go sit the doctor will be right with you" The Nurse said.

"Family of Kaylee and Cedric McKnight" The Doctor asked looking around Kimberly went to the doctor and looked with sad eyes "Your sister and brother in law were in a car accident. They didn't make it. I'm so sorry we did everything we could" The doctor said as he helped Kimberly sat down whom then broke down in to crying saying no over and over again.

Caroline with Zack and Trinity and Aisha who just arrive heard the news as well went over to Kimberly and held as they too cry. "I'll let you say goodbye and I'm sorry for your lost." The doctor replied as he left the mourning group who went to say goodbye to their family. On the way to the morgue Kimberly could not stop thinking about her nephews Conner and Eric who were both 8 years old and with a sitter for the night while their parents were having a date night.

One thing that was running through Kimberly's mind was 'How I'm going to tell them' as the group entered the morgue to see her sister and brother in law lying on the tables. Kimberly went over to her sister side and broke down crying "First Tommy leaves me for Katherine and my other friends betray me telling me that I'm a slut, a whore, and that Katherine is so much better than me, and now I lost my big sister when I need her the most. Why god did this happen" Kimberly asked though her tears.

Caroline went over to her baby girl and just held her as she too broke down crying over her eldest daughter laying their dead and for her grandsons who have no clue what happen to their parents.

Caroline knew something that Kimberly didn't know that Conner was her godson and has legal right over him now that his parents are dead 'Kimberly needs me right now more than ever and with the babies on the way and already taking college classes for nursing school, and with Tommy breaking up with her, and Jason no longer in the picture. Kimberly, Conner, and with the twins on the way I will be staying for the first few years or just move back completely to be close to my grandchildren and Kimberly' Caroline thought as she turn to leave with Kim to go back to Conner and Eric. Zack, Trinity and Aisha just watched as mother and daughter hold each other mourning their lost. Leaving the hospital Zack, Trini, and Aisha knew that Kimberly was not going to be alone in this.

_At McKnight's House_

_9:00pm _

Kimberly looked at her sleeping nephews deciding that she would tell them in the morning and keep them at home from school for the day. Kimberly went to the master bedroom where she looked at the last picture where the sisters were in each other arms at on the last Christmas they had.

Kimberly picks up the picture as she sat on the bed and held picture close to her. Kim turned so she could lie on the bed and then slowly fell asleep.

_In the Morning_

Zack, Trinity, Aisha, and Caroline were up making breakfast for everyone while Kimberly and the boys were still sleeping and were talking about how to tell Conner and Eric and what they had to do.

"Well we need to talk to Kim about what she thinks and we'll go from there" Trinity said as she turns the pancakes in the pan. " I agree with you Trinity and I have talked to my parents and have done a lot of thinking I'm going to be staying with Kimberly for the time being" Aisha stated as she set the table with eggs, bacon, milk, and juice.

"It's cool with my parents too" Zack replied

"Same here" Trinity answers

Kim came down the stairs with Conner and Eric following behind her. "Boys sit down for breakfast I have something to tell you" Kim told them pulling out a chair for them and her to sit down.

"Yes Aunt Kim" both boys replied as they sat in a chair that their aunt pull out for them wondering what they have to tell them. Only Conner notice that their parents were not there.

"Where are mom and dad Aunt Kim?" Conner asked looking around at everyone. "What Happen?" Conner asked again.

"Last night your parents were in car accident. Conner, Eric they didn't make it, their dead." Caroline told them gently as possible going over to them and hugging them. Right then and there the boys broke down crying holding on to their grandmother. Conner turns to face his aunt whom was crying again. He pulled out of his grandmother arms and went straight into his aunt's arms that reminded Conner of his mothers, but found it strange that he could not sit in her lap like he usually did with her.

"In about 3 months you're getting 2 little cousins Conner and Eric, but know this both of you I love you both with all my heart and no matter how busies with the twins I will always be there for you understand" Kimberly explained dumped out the coffee!

"Okay so no coffee then" Zack said when he turns off the coffee pot. After Kim had return from the bathroom Conner went back to his aunt side and places his head on her round belly. Kim was about to say something, but then she felt a kick from within Conner felt it too and looked to his Aunt to explain what had happen. Kim smiled at Conner "It's your cousin saying hi to you and they can't wait to play with you"

Conner just smiled at his aunt and then turn to her belly and said " I can't wait to meet you ether" Conner said placing his hands on her belly feeling his cousins move about in there. "Eric you can feel too you know and come over here sweetie" Kimberly said.

Eric shacks his head no and went back to eating his breakfast. When he was done eating Eric went up back up to his room and got ready for school.

When the twins stop kicking Conner went back to eating as well and soon went up to his room and got dress.

"Conner and Eric will be staying home today" Kimberly stated leaving no room for disagreement. The others nodded they understood why Kim decide Conner and Eric needed to get used to the idea that their parents are gone and to adjust to it as well.

Caroline looked at Kimberly for being only 17 and with a babies on the way. Kimberly is so grown up and already has a dance contract with World New York Dance studios for belly dancing. 'She is so ready to have these kids, but she always is my baby girl I just didn't want her to grow up too fast. Given the fact that Kim has doesn't make it any easier to do' Caroline thought smiling.

"Hey Kim all of us talked it with our parents and they said it was okay with them to stay with you" Zack said as he sat down to eat with Trinity and Aisha and Caroline.

"You guys didn't have to do that for me"

"Kim you're a sister and we love you"

"While were talking about stay with you Kim. I'll have to talk to Pierre and see what he thinks, but I'll be staying around to be close to my grandkids"

Kimberly felt tears in her eyes then and there her friends and mother were here for her. When the boys finish getting dress and ready for school they came down stairs.

"Boys you're staying home today" Kimberly said as she got up to get dress for the day.

The boys just nodded understanding their Aunt's reason for it. Kimberly went upstairs to put a maturity sun purple dress and sandals to match. Kimberly also put on a light white sweater on. That day Kimberly, Caroline, Conner, and Eric talked with the pastor, funeral home, and decide what pictures to use and everything.

_The day of the Funeral_

_May 15,1996_

The service was a nice one at that Aisha's, Trinity's, and Zack's families sat with. Kimberly's dress is a black long maturity that covered her belly quite nicely. Friends of the family told them they were sorry. Eric's older sister Christine stood beside her crying. She was the only one that Kim could stand because she was down to earth and nice to her, not rude, mean, and thought they were better than her. Christine is a surgeon at Reefside Hospital on the pediatrics. As they of lower the casket into the ground Christine rap an arm around her holding Kim close. Knowing it was about to get worse when her sister and brother in law Breanna and Bruce didn't have both the boys in their grasp.

'God please give Kimberly the strength that she needs and please let her and Tommy find their way back to each other. Also please keep Kimberly, Conner, Caroline, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Eric, and the twins safe from harm in Jesus name we pray Amen' Christine thought as tears comes down from her blue eyes.

Just then Breanna and Bruce appeared smiling and giggling. Christine just shook her head is degust with them, no respect for the new loss Breanna their brother just died and along with their sister in law.

'Kay Lee I promise you that I will try to be there for Kimberly in your place. But you need let her know that you're their too. A battle is about to begin with Breanna and Bruce over Conner' Trini though looking at the graves in front of her as everyone starts to leave the cemetery.

Aisha, Zack, Caroline, Pierre, Trini, got in to the car while waiting for Kimberly and Conner. Eric has already gone with his Aunt Breanna and Uncle Bruce. Conner and Kimberly both walk over to the car after place flowers on the graves. They get into the car and drive away from the cemetery to back to the church for some food.

When they got there everyone was line up to eat and talk about happy times with Kay Lee and Cedric. Conner and Eric friends were there as well. While Eric spent time with his friends, Conner didn't on the other hand he wanted sometime by himself to think and to spend time with Aunt Kimberly they have always been close.

Breanna and Bruce came over to Kimberly and Conner smiling a way. Conner wanted to kick them so badly because of internal hurts, even though he was eight. He didn't know much he did know that it was not the time to act this way at a funeral.

"I thought it was time to speak with a lawyer about their will" Bruce said forcefully and painfully Kimberly up to stand and push forcefully to walk. Conner just glared at his uncle Bruce and Aunt Breanna he really didn't like the way they treated Aunt Kimberly and she is pregnant too. Conner's wished he knew Tommy's last name and number so Conner could call him and tell Tommy what happen.

Tommy would not be happy to hear what just happen even though Conner is a kid he knew that Tommy has feeling for his Aunt and was the only man that he could see as an uncle.

As Caroline, Pierre, Christine, Breanna, Bruce, Kimberly, Conner and Eric sat in the church office meeting with the lawyer. "The will of Kay lee and Cedric McKnight in case of their death the fallowing a letters for a Miss. Kimberly Ann Hart and for Conner Author McKnight and Eric Johnson McKnight" the lawyer said handing the letters to their right full receivers. "Now the Custody of Conner Author McKnight will go with Kimberly Ann Hart and Eric Johnson McKnight will go with Breanna and Bruce Patterson" the lawyer stated looking up from the papers to see everyone in shock.

"What" Everyone shouted all at once?

**Well I hope you liked my story. Review down below please because I left a cliffhanger and the Second chapter is being worked on right know so be patently waiting for it okay. Thanks for Reading BookLover1182. Before you asked this is 5 pages of work on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of When Love Returns Enjoy! POWER RANGERS ARE OWNED BY Haim Saban and Disney IF I DID KIMBERLY WOULD NOT LEAVE THE SHOW!**

"What do you mean Conner McKnight will go with this slut and Eric will go with us were supposed to get both of the boys not one but both" Breanna Shouted at the lawyer with anger. Breanna turn to Kimberly and raise her hand to slap but her hand was cough by Pierre. "You lay one hand on my daughter and I will have you arrested for hurting a pregnant woman" Pierre said in a threating manner squishing her wrist making it hurt.

Breanna yanks her hand away from Pierre. Breanna glaring at Pierre, Caroline and Kimberly "Get your selfless a lawyer because you're going to need it, because Conner will not be stay with is whore" Bruce said.

Suddenly Kimberly starts having cramps. Christine seeing what happening quickly goes over to Kimberly Christine started to rub Kim's belly. "Just relax sweetie and take deep calming breaths" Christine instructed as she rub Kimberly swollen belly.

Kimberly nodding to what Christine was saying and fallowing the instructions. Her thoughts were of Tommy. She remembers the days where they were together and everything was alright with them. Being in his arms, his smile, his warmth, his strength and the most important of all his love Kimberly could not understand what happen between them but she really dose miss him.

"I don't want to go with them, I want to stay with you Aunt Kimberly" Conner cried out and ran to his aunt's arms. The lawyer watched as the teen calm the crying child seeing that she was the best guardian for him. 'She just a kid herself and having baby too but she is one he wants.' The Lawyer thought to him looking around at the people who were also there for them 'with a good support system she can do it' the lawyer thought again.

"A friend of mine is a lawyer in the family court and is a shark in it too. She will be able to get custody of him" the Lawyer explains as the people turn to him. "If you could give us her card we will's call her" Caroline told him. As the lawyer grab the card. "Thank you and how Kimberly Christine" Caroline asked turning to the doctor. "Fine now but Kimberly can't to get stress out again or she could loss the baby" Christine told them helping Kim out of her chair. Kimberly turn to Christine "You mean babies, I'm having twins Christine" Kimberly told Christine as they walk toward the door with Caroline and Pierre and out of the lawyer office.

_At the McKnight House_

When the group arrive back to the house Caroline had Kimberly resting in the master bedroom up stairs. Caroline didn't know why the boys are to be separated from each other and she couldn't understand why Breanna and Bruce were acting the way they did today with the rudeness and violence on Kimberly. Caroline looked at the card with the lawyer name and number on it deciding it was time to her. She pick up the phone and started putting in the phone numbers.

_Ring…ring... ring..._

"Hello this Grace Weatherly how may I help you"

"Hello my name is Caroline Dumas I'm calling about a possible custody about over my grandson Conner Author McKnight with Breanna and Bruce Patterson" Caroline said walking over the couch and sat down on a cushion.

"Okay can you please tell me who the godmother is and what happen?"

" My youngest daughter Kimberly who is 17 and pregnant is Conner's godmother and before you ask she is keep the twins and My oldest daughter and son-in-law just died in a car accident last Sunday" Caroline explain over the phone.

"And it's states in the will that the godmother is correct"

"Yes it does"

"Okay well I'll have to meet up with you to plan the attack"

"That sounds fine which day works for you and I need to add that Breanna and Bruce said some rude things to Kimberly"

"What kind of things?"

"Tell her she is a slut, whore whose dose kinds of things"

"Well let's work on the custody part, but I'm sorry I really can't do anything on those words. I'm free on Friday at 1:00pm for the meeting"

"Thank you"

"No problem okay Goodbye"

"Goodbye" As Caroline hang up the phone. She knew this battle was going to be a long one but for how long that is unknown.

"Mom" a voice behind her cause her to turn to see Kimberly waddling toward her with a curios expression on her face "Who were you talking to?"

"A Lawyer" Caroline answered.

"Oh, Mom did you know that I was Conner godmother" Kimberly asked her while sitting down in the rocking chair.

"Yes" That one word shocked Kimberly the most was that her own mother knew that she Kimberly Ann Hart 17 and pregnant was a godmother to her 10 year old nephew and her mother knew about it. "Why didn't you say anything to me or tell me"

"Honey you were only 9 years old when Conner was born we thought you were too young to understand what the word means" Caroline explain while looking at the picture which had been on the Conner and Eric were born on the right side of that photo was baby Conner and 9 year old Kimberly.

"But why not when I turned 15, or 16 why now after my sister died Mom" Kimberly asked her mother who held all the answers that she need right.

"Kim honey we're going to when you 15, but we didn't know how to and you had things to do with your friends and then you meet Tommy we didn't have time to tell you" Caroline explained to Kimberly reaching out to touch her hand and held it in her own hand.

"What are we going to do" Kimberly asked as she looked at her mother as she understood the information that she had just receive.

"Well we know that Breanna and Bruce are going to try and get custody for Conner, so we have to be prepare for that and that's why I called a lawyer to be ready for them and their first move" Caroline looked at Kimberly hoping that she would forgive her.

"Okay when do we meet with the lawyer" Kimberly asked a voiding her mother eyes. Kimberly looked at her round stomach wondering what Kay lee was thinking when she was pregnant with Conner and Eric that would chose her to Conner's Godmother. Caroline continue to look at Kimberly before answering her question "This Friday at 1:00pm, Kimberly I want to say I love you so very much"

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that I forgive you yet. But I'm working on it" Kimberly told her mother with a smile on her face. Kimberly rocked some more before getting up and going to the kitchen to cook supper for them. The one thing she was glad is that Kimberly didn't have to fake who she was anymore. While she'd love gymnastics Kimberly loved belly dancing more and was practicing it more now that she had the time too. Kimberly also loved cooking and was very good at it, but that Kimberly is gone for good now no longer she had to fake it or hind that she really was. Kim only wished that Tommy could have seen it. Kimberly turned to her mother and asked "What do you want for supper"

"Orange Chicken and I'll help you cook Kim"

"Thanks Mom"

As mother and daughter cooked supper the smell of it brought down Trini, Zack, Pierre, Conner, and Aisha down stairs for supper and everyone had small talk for the meal was good after that it was time for bed.

_May 17, 1996 _

_1:00pm meeting with the lawyer_.

"Hello I'm Gracie Weatherly" A short woman with blended hair in a grey suit.

"I'm Caroline Dumas and my Husband Pierre and my Daughter Kimberly and my Grandson Conner McKnight" Caroline introduced the group of people with her.

"Nice to meet all of you now I understand that you're here for custody of your nephew Conner right?" Miss. Weatherly asked while looking at the group, but more importantly Kimberly face.

"Yes that's what I am here for" Kimberly answered the question without a thought. "I love my nephew with all my heart and I have a good job too well I'm a belly dancer for World dance New York and I'm attending Nursing School in the fall as well"

"Wonderful simple wonderful Miss. Hart" Miss Weatherly answered writing down the information that had just been given to her. "Would you have help during this"

"Yes my friends Aisha, Trini and Zack and My mom and stepfather will be living with me during this time" Kimberly answered again.

"Okay and I have a question how much will you be paid per dance"

"About a thousand or more"

"Okay then If could have a look over the will" Miss Weatherly asked as Caroline handed over the will to her and said "The police can by with a sever papers from Breanna and Bruce" Caroline then handed those papers to Miss Weatherly to look at.

"Okay" Looking over the will and the papers and looking Kimberly up and down. "Miss. Hart can you please tell more about you" Miss. Weatherly asked.

"Of course Well I have competed in Pan Global and earning 3 gold's and 4 silver, before that I did a lot of things with kids and on a lot after school activates. My GPA is a 3.o and I have been in only 1, 1 relationship and that lasted for 3 years. Before you ask I have been involved in lot things with my nephew Conner life. I have helped him soccer with his balance and have to been to all his games, when was sick I was there with him. I know who his secret favorite Power Ranger is" Kimberly stated while looking at Miss. Weatherly with a face of a mother.

"Miss Hart I can see that you have a face of a mother even before you have your own. The reason why I'm asking because on these papers it says you're a slut and you sleep around, but I can see that you're not one Miss. Hart in fact you're a very good girl with a clean recorded I have a feeling that it would be an open and shut case" Miss Weatherly said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Miss Weatherly" Everyone said at once.

That day the group talked and started plaining for court on what to say and how to dress and what to do. Trini, Aisha, and Zack were to speak on Kimberly behalf and they ran into Miss. Applebee by chance. When Miss Applebee had learn of what happen she too agree to speak on Kim behalf. Court was next week on the 22 of May.

_May 21, 1996_

_Night before court._

Kimberly was laying in the master bedroom reading a pregnancy book. Laying on the right side of the bed wearing on of Tommy's shirts that she took from him while they were dating but had never given back to him it was the white and green checker one. Someone knocked on the door to the bedroom "Come in" Kimberly said closing the book in her hands and putting it on the bedside table next to the bed. Conner poked his head though "Can I see here tonight" Conner asked coming into the room "Sure Sweetie come here" Kimberly said opening the left side up for him to join Conner ran over to the left side and climbed into the bed right up next to his aunt and her rounded belly.

Conner stayed quite for a while as his aunt ran her hand though his hair in a gently way. "I had a bad dream" Conner said after a while.

"About Rita and Zedd" Kimberly asked gently when she was a Power Ranger.

_Flashback_

_That day Conner's soccer team was playing in Angel Grove Kimberly was there to cheer for Conner. Conner was tearing up the field when Z putty patrollers appeared on the field attacking. Kimberly had been trying to get to Conner when a red glow appeared around him and then Conner was running super-fast speeds kicking down the putties as he went. _

_When the battle was all said and done Conner who had stopped moving and still was glowing red Kimberly went over to him. Conner fell into Kimberly arms after the glowing had stopped. Kimberly yelled Conner name a few times and then Kim contacted Zordan and told him what happen who quickly teleported them to the command center. Kimberly lay Conner on the medical bed as Alpha started scamming Conner Kimberly began to cry saying this is all her fault over and over again._

"_Zordan it has appear that he activated some of power of speed." Alpha said viewing the scams _

"_What are you talking about" Kimberly as she looked up from the tears. _

"_My young Crane it has appear that Conner is a future Red Ranger with power of speeded" Zordan explained to Kimberly._

"_What" Kimberly Shouted Zordan and Alpha stayed quieted knowing that Kimberly has every right to be mad. "Zordan what do you mean that Conner is a future Red Ranger" Kimberly asked him. Then she started too panicked over Conner if Rita and Zedd ever found out who he is to her Conner would be in grave danger. _

"_Zordan please, please, please, hide Conner bio singer please I can't stand to know that he would be in danger because of me and the others can't know please Zordan don't tell them he's just a baby" Kimberly pleaded with tears in her eyes. _

"_My dear Kimberly you have nothing to worried about I have already made sure that Alpha has hidden the bio singer and I won't say anything to about this to the other and all he needs is rest" Zordan explain to her with a fatherly glance at her._

"_Thank you Zordan" Kimberly said going over to Conner taking hold of him and teleporting back to her house where they would stay for the rest of the day. That night Tommy came over to see Kim. Tommy and Kimberly went to her room and got lost in love. Conner woke up from a nightmare and went to his Aunt's room to spend the night with her. When Conner got there Tommy and Kimberly were both into it that they didn't notice the door open and in come Conner. Conner scream that what snap them out of it "Oh God Conner" Kimberly shouted making Tommy stop trying to find his boxers and Kimberly covering herself up with the sheet. Do to the day's events Conner fell back to sleep against Kim's door. Kimberly put on Tommy's shirt and when Tommy found his boxers he pick Conner up and put him back to his bed. In the morning Conner told his aunt and Tommy of the strange dream that he had. _

_End of Flashback_

Conner shocked his head looking up at his aunt "I don't want to leave you Aunt Kim. I know even know Breanna and Bruce they don't feel like an Aunt or Uncle" Conner explain to her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Conner I don't want you leave either we don't know what the judge will say tomorrow but always ways know that I love you come on its time for bed we have a big day. You can sleep here tonight" Kimberly told him as she pulled over the covers of the bed over them.

_May 22 1996_

_Court room Day._

Kimberly, Caroline, Pierre, Trini, Aisha, Conner and Zack were waiting for Breanna and Bruce. Christine couldn't be here because of work.

"Where are Breanna and Bruce they should have been here by now" Caroline wonder out loud for everyone to hear.

When the group entered the court room that when Breanna and Bruce had appeared in casual clothes while Kimberly was wearing a maturity suite with a purple shirt. Both Trini and Aisha wearing pencil skirt and a yellow dress top. Caroline and Pierre are wearing matching outfits and Zack was all in black. Conner was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants.

As the judge heard both sides and arguments and heard the witnesses' statements she decided that Conner would have the final say.

"Conner Arthur McKnight you have been sworn in and it means tell us who you want to live with" The Judge explains to him. Conner looked at the judge with a grateful smile. "Your Honor I don't know Breanna and Bruce Patterson and they have never tried to even get to know me and what they buy for me I don't even like that's why I want to live my Aunt Kimberly. Aunt Kimberly went to my games and when I fell down she picked me up and made me feel better she knows me what I like and dislike and who is my favorite ranger is even though Aunt Kimberly is pregnant she tries her hardest to be there, but more important I love my Aunt Kimberly" Conner explain to the Judge while looking her in the eyes.

As the Judge went back to her chair she thought about what Conner had said and made her decision "I have heard both sides and I have come to a decision…. Miss Kimberly Ann Hart has full custody and guardianship over Conner Arthur McKnight from this day forward" The Judge told everyone in the court room.

Kimberly hands cover her mouth in shock and in happiness. Breanna and Bruce on the other hand were mad as all get out "She's a child your honor and pregnant out of wedlock" Bruce tried to reason with the Judge but she shook her head "I have never seen more maturity in a teenager before today and she has a good support system and working full time and going to college and having her own children all at the same time Kimberly my dear are going to be an amazing parent" the Judge said with a smile on her face.

Breanna and Bruce leave the court room in shock of today events. Kimberly gets out of her chair and Conner runs to his aunt arms in happiness of what happen. Kimberly kneels down to Conner level holding him close as they can be with her belly. Kimberly looks up at the judge and says "Thank you so much" with tears of happiness pouring down her face. Conner then too turned to the judge "Thank you so much" Conner said still in his aunt's arms feeling happiness and the safety in her arms.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my job as the judge" The Judge explain to them and the friends and family of Kimberly and Conner appear around them helping Kimberly up from the floor and into hugs. The judge knew inside that she had made the right decision watching as the group leaves the court room after she had sign the papers.

_One week after the court room_

They had just finished packing up the house leaving some things and taking some. There was something that Kimberly had to do and that was to see Zordan one last time for a while. During Kimberly time as a ranger she and Zordan had develop a father/daughter relationship when she told him of her pregnancy. Zordan was not mad at all and what happen between Tommy and her. He was not mad at all he was come out of the time wrap and put his arms around her the best that he could and told her he was not angry at all. Kimberly real father on the other hand was so mad that he slapped her hard on the face that she fell down on the ground and was going to hit her again if it wasn't for Pierre. During all of this Pierre and Kimberly had become close to the point of Kimberly seeing him as a father to her, but not in the way of Zordan. Zordan had looked at colleges with her and aloud to practice her belly dancing in the command center with anyone knowing too.

Kimberly pressed the teleport button on the watch and teleported to see Zordan. When she got there no one was around looking up at the tube where Zordan appeared to her "Hello my dear" Zordan said looking down at her with a smile.

"Hey how have you been?" Kimberly asked him

"Good, Good"

"Zordan I need you hide mine bio singers and the twins when they are born" Kimberly told him

"It shall be done my young crane" Zordan said while looking at her knowing it was her last day in California for a while with fatherly pride.

"Thank you so much Zordan for everything" Kimberly said with tears in her eyes.

"No need thank me my dear, now go your family is waiting for you" Zordan told her before teleporting her out of there.

_Back in the master bedroom_

When Kimberly arrived back in the house she looked around one last time before exiting it going to the waiting car with her family in it. Trini, Aisha and Zack were already in New York setting up the brownstone apartment for them they have decided the rooms already before they left.

Conner and Zack will share, and Trini and Aisha, Caroline and Pierre and Kimberly with the twins when they are born. Kimberly stilled had a lot to do like sign Conner up for school and herself classes and work too. The only thing Kim was happy about was that it was summer time so she stilled had awhile yet. The car stopped at Angel Grove High School so Kimberly could say good bye to Miss Applebee. Kimberly is wearing a purple dress with a black coat covering her stomach up from view.

Hoping Kim won't see Tommy or the others she didn't want to deal with them yet. She made her way to Miss. Applebee classroom that at the moment was having her prep. "Kimberly so good see you" Miss. Applebee said when Kimberly came through the door. "I just wanted to thank you for speaking up in court last week and for all the years" Kim said as she walked over to the desk where Miss. Applebee meet her in a hug "Think nothing of it dear your sister and you have been some of my favorite students and it broke my heart when I hear what happened to her" Miss. Applebee explain to her having her sit down in a chair. "I have something to give you think of it as a baby shower gift" Miss. Applebee went to her desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kimberly. Kim looked at the envelope with a surprise look on her face "You didn't have to" Kimberly said to her

"I wanted to"

Kim open the envelope and pulling out what was inside of it to see it was a spa trip to get a baby message. "Thank you Miss. Applebee" Kim said hugging her former teacher one more time and putting it in her purse before getting up to leave opening to door only to nearly walked into Tommy. Making sure her belly was covered "Tommy hi" Kim said a little shock to see her ex and the baby's father in front of her in a red shirt and blue jeans. Tommy just nodded at her taking her in. Kimberly's hair was a bit longer then it had been the last time he saw her and she was wearing purple now. She is stilled look beautiful as the last time he so her.

Kimberly looked at Tommy more seeing he was just as handsome as before "I have to go so please excuse me Tommy. Goodbye Miss. Applebee" Kim called out as Tommy open the door further for her to get passed him and into the hallway of the school. Tommy watched as she disappears from view wanting to go after her, but deciding not to because he didn't want to see her with her new boyfriend.

When Kimberly got outside she let out a breath of air and got into the car with her mother and stepfather and nephew driving away to the airport to start their new life in New York.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of When Love Returns. Review down at the bottom of page please and Thank you. Tommy will be in the next chapter more I promise you Tommy will say some words okay.**


End file.
